


Dressing Up

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben in lingerie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben tries on an alternative form of dress.





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

It's going to take a while before Poe gets home and Ben isn't going to lie, he is getting a little bit impatient. Even dressing in the outfit that Poe's laid out for him, he can feel how the lace lingerie is so sheer against his skin, the opening in the middle allowing for air to seep through. Ben can understand one of the appeals of crossdressing -- how comfortable he is, and yet the fact he's not in his too-in-a-way-constrictive Jedi robes. Up until his relationship with Poe, he hasn't tried on halt the outfits that Poe's suggested. Stars, he hasn't even expected feeling sensual in them.

He rubs his nipples through the satin and moans. He feels so very good, the feeling of lace against his nipples is truly tantalizing. There's a bit of a rub of silk on his bare skin that's also tantalizing. He hasn't expected a dress to be this comfortable, this flowing. It's almost like a Jedi robe, but less drab. He moves below his nipples, which are hard and pointy now, towards his lace underwear that's already starting to get damp. He cups his shaft through his underwear, and good stars, it's hard and wet and he feels so damnably naughty doing this, but there's a certain thrill in it.

The door opens, and Poe enters, pausing in amazement even as he drinks Ben in. "You look wonderful, Ben."

Ben grins at the praise. "It's very comfortable," he says. He walks towards Poe, close enough that their bodies are close to touching. He presses against Poe, and Poe moans; Ben can tell just how aroused his lover is by Ben's proximity.

"Stars, Ben, you're wet. So hard and wet." Poe hisses in sympathy. "Let me help you."

Ben hikes up his skirt, pulls down the lacy pants in order to give Poe access to his shaft. Poe manipulates each part with the utmost skill, like he's playing a musical instrument, and Ben moans. He knows Poe likes it when he's vocal, when he does things like that. He knows what Poe likes, and he's going to be catering to that as much as he possibly can. His moans are half-staged in that moment, half very very real. Poe knows full well how to manipulate his body, and he's exploiting that to the absolute max.

He comes in Poe's hand, a contrast of white against Poe's smooth bronzed skin. He then looks up at Poe and starts undoing his pants. Time to return the favor.


End file.
